


Когда-нибудь ты сумеешь сказать ему "нет"

by eastern_wind



Series: Самый темный час [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Голос - проклятие Тайринн. Но он же - залог ее выживания.





	Когда-нибудь ты сумеешь сказать ему "нет"

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный краткий пересказ первых сорока глав Самого Темного Часа.

Когда-нибудь ты научишься говорить “нет”.

Вырвутся комом из горла твои слова.

Посмотри на себя!

Не ты ли давала обет

Тому, сквозь кого теперь прорастает 

Трава.

 

За спиной догорит закат, ты зайдешь в трактир,

Чтобы запить смерть того, кто тебе не пел.

Может, свезет? Станет домом не келья,

Не лагерь, 

А целый мир,

Свои распахнув объятья, подставит тебя под

Прицел.

 

Страшно ли, больно, не важно, пока есть цель.

Ляжет дорога сама под подошвы вновь.

Сталь зазвенит,

Будет сломлена старая

Цитадель,

В пыль обратится песчаник 

Под стоны

Еретиков.

 

Дыши - не дыши, не даст тебе умереть

Кровью закованный и опоясанный зверь.

Пока все боролись за злато, 

Тебя

Победила

Медь.

Голос ее неподъемен, ты ей -

Тюрьма без стен.

 

Ужас в глазах не спрятать, как не спеши.

Слово - чужое и ты здесь - всего лишь вор.

Стоило ли так стараться и жить

Во лжи, 

Если еще мгновенье - и твой

Пожелтеет 

Взор.

 

Встань и борись. От себя не укроет ночь,

Меч не поможет и щит не спасет от ран.

Ты так старалась исправиться,

Справиться,

Превозмочь, 

Только вокруг тебя золото

Да туман.

 

Шепот чужих голосов направит твою ладонь,

Станет предвестником боли, потерь и новых побед.

Встань и иди, пока в венах твоих не потух огонь.

Пусть из зрачков твоих смотрит на мир дракон,

Когда-нибудь ты сумеешь

Сказать ему 

“Нет”.


End file.
